Love Is On Its Way
by foreverandalwaysxX
Summary: Nick and Miley were best friends. Now, their feelings have changed. They both have the talent of sing, but they hide it. Something happens and they suddenly are two successful teen singers. Will they be together all the path? -Niley.
1. Miley's Feelings

**First Chapter, first story ;) Please, if i made mistakes tell me please. I also want to thank you for reading this. The story is about i dream i had. But the dream part starts with the drama, and it'll start soon. This first chapter is in Miley's POV, the next one will be in Nick's but then it'll be in , nothing more, I hope you like it, though this first chapter it's not very interesting. Thanks again for reading it (: **

**

* * *

  
**

I exited from my Spanish class just to see two beautiful brown eyes staring at me. I immediately smiled at the view of _him._

''Hi Miles, what are you smiling at?'' What a beautiful voice.

''Hmm..nothing. I'm just... just… well let's go to lunch'' It always happened when I talked to him.

We have been best friends since I moved from Tennessee. He was the only person who approached to me and asked me something on my first day of school. I'm so thankful for him. I don't know where I would be now if the kindest guy would never come to me that day.

It was only friendship what there was between us. It was only friendship… right? I'm not sure of the name of the feeling we were sharing… it was more than only friendship. But _love_?

''Hey, it's Miley here with me or I've got a zombie on my side?'' He always knows how to make me forget about anything topic my thoughts were about and just be a girl living live and not worrying about things. I love that of him. He always knows how to make me smile.

''Seriously Miles, what are you thinking about _babe_? You are worrying me with this I'm-thinking-do-not-annoy-me face''

_Babe_he said it again. He never called me babe before, but today…it's the third time. It's one of the little things he does that make me be confused about us.

''It's nothing to worry about _Nicky_'' If he can call me babe. I think I can call him Nicky, right?

A grin appeared on his face. Why was he smiling? Was it because I called him Nicky? I don't think so because I know that for him I'm only his clumsy best friend. And calling him _Nicky, _the nickname he always told me his girlfriend would say it, was for sure a motive to make him smile at my evident love for him. Ok, maybe he didn't notice it yet and I'm overreacting.

''You know I care about you Mi. And if something is happening to you, or you are worried about anything you know you can tell me okay?'' He was all a gentleman and the best friend you could ever have, ''yeah, best friend.'' I thought sadly.

He smiled showing his perfect, white teeth.

''I know you care, no need to repeat it two thousand times a day, and if something could bother me don't worry because I'd tell you.''

He smiled again and opened his arms to a huge hug.

I opened my arms too and hugged him shyly.

Normally, we hugged tightly without worrying about our feelings, because it was only best-friend-love, but now my feelings changed and I couldn't hug him like this, because I would feel awkward. I mean, the feeling of hugging a best friend is amazing but the feeling of hugging the guy you love and that he thinks I only love him as a friend…I don't know I just would felt awkward hugging him as tightly as before.

The hug was so strange. He was like always, trying to hug me tight, but I was like inclined from my feet with my arms wrapped around his shoulders. Yeah, you can't imagine how it was but if someone would see us like this they would think, ''Man, what a strange hug''. Because it was, and Nick noticed my little rejection.

We separated from the hug (if you can call that thing hug) and he looked at me straight in the eyes and for the first time I forgot about my supposed to be best-friends-love and stared at him with all the love that I could, just to see if he would look at me the same way. Just to make sure he didn't feel the same, because that loving look never reached his eyes.

* * *

**Review and tell me what do you think, please :)**


	2. Nick's Feelings

**Well, here's the second part. It's basically like the first chapter but with Nick's POV to show what he really feels. Thanks for reading it and hope you like it ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

She was looking me directly on the eyes. I could never resist it, it was the perfect chance to tell her my feelings but she is the most amazing girl I have ever met and I don't want to rush things. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling and I soon noticed that the minutes passed by and we were still looking into each other eyes.

''Miles?'' I asked, breaking the eye contact.  
''Yeah?'' She looked down staring at the floor. I could tell she was blushing and trying to hide it to me. Miley wasn't as shyer to hide her now pink face to me. It was something I liked about her, her naturalness. I know perfectly fine her, and I can swear something about Miley changed. But I still don't know what.

''Don't you think you were staring at me a little too much?'' I wanted to be sincere with her. I wanted her to trust in me and tell me what was going on.  
''I wasn't staring at you, Nick!'' She was blushing furiously, and I have to admit that she was even prettier when she blushed that much.  
I made a face and she immediately replied me:  
''Ugh! Why do you always want to be the centre of attention?! Don't you know that there are more people here? Why have I to be looking at you?''

Whoa. It was pretty obvious, she was staring at be but that answer didn't match with Miley's normal answers. Before she would say something like ''And why can't I stare at you? You're handsome'' Or ''Uhh...okay mister the-world-turns-around-me I just was admiring your face'' That kind of comments made me happy. I felt loved, well… not loved that way. Best friends love… it was the best friendship I have ever had with anyone. I sure that I love Miley more than a friend but she obviously doesn't feel the same way… and I don't wanna ruin our friendship by telling her what I feel inside if she is not feeling the same as me.

Miley was staring at me again, likely waiting for a reply.

''Uhh… I'm sorry Miles. I didn't want to sound-'' She interrupted me.  
''It's okay Nick, don't worry anymore'' She smiled. I was truly forgiven. And then she hugged me tight, not like the other hug be shared before, Miley was pretty uncomfortable with the other hug, I could tell because she wasn't barely touching me. But this one is different It was one of our typical hugs, typical of my Miley. I really love her hugs. They make you feel comfortable and that's what I was feeling. I didn't want to separate of her but like when we are lost into each other's eyes we were lost in the warmth of the hug. But finally we broke apart and a smile appeared on both of our faces.

And then it was when I saw it… something different in her eyes, something different in her smile. She was like… _in love. _Oh, no. This can't be actually happening. She was in love. And that's the explanation to her unusual behaviour. Miley Stewart, the girl who stole my heart two years ago when we were only twelve, the girl who I was supposed to marry because I'm totally in love with her… well, the wedding thing was too much. But what really matters is that I'm losing her. She fell in love with a guy. And that guy wasn't _me._ She is acting that way because she doesn't want a hurtful ''break up'' between us, and that's why sometimes I feel her distant to me…But I'm not going to lose her that easyly. If he really loves her too, he's going to fight for her, and that's what I'll do. Fight for her love. And I'll start soon. The first step is going to be the most difficult part, and our friendship will be in risk, because I'm going to declare my love for her.

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter? Leave a review please :))**


	3. Their lovely speech

**Here's another chapter :) It's not so interesting but drama is coming in the next! ;) Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Look who is staring now, huh?" Miley said joking.

"Yeah Miles, I was staring at you and I face it, not like _other_ people who stares _other_ people and then deny it, which is ridiculous because it was pretty obvious'' Nick replied, he wasn't mad at Miley for denying it, he could never be mad at Miley. But he was a little bit hurt because of her rare actions when she was around him.

"Okay Nicky, no need to be as dramatic. I did stare at you before. Happy?" Miley added, finally letting be her old not-in-love-with-my-best-friend-shelf with him. Because she thought that it wasn't worth it to be awkward with Nick. She used to be always so funny, free and happy around the boy, and why couldn't she be the same now? She only had to hide her feelings and that's all. They can be best friends as always, she thought to herself, but the view of she and Nick being only best friends for the rest of their lives hurt her, and little tears started to form in her blue eyes.

She quickly wiped them away and Nick couldn't see it. Thanks God.

"See Miles? It wasn't that hard to face it!" Nick started laughing seeing that they were giving so much importance at something so insignificant as stare each other. It was natural between them, _before_.

But for both of them, on the inside, that kind of little things of revealing feelings like stare with some much love like they did, meant so much.

Though none of them thought that they were looking at each other with love. They didn't notice that the other person was looking at them with loving eyes. They both thought it was for another reason, but not love.

"So, what are you going to do for the Spring Party?" Miley asked, breaking the silence. She knew that the high school was preparing a party to celebrate the coming of the flowery season, like every year.

"Hmm… I don't know" Nick answered trying to hide the urge of asking her if she would like to go with him, but like a _couple._

"We can go together, like always, if you want" He added quickly not wanting her to think he wasn't interested to go. Because in fact he was thinking of tell his true feelings towards Miley there, while dancing a slow song.

"Sure, I'll go with you Nicky" She smiled. "Because you are my best friend in the whole world, and we can go like best friends, because that's what we are best friends _forever_" Miley couldn't help but the thought of them being only best friends on the future was stuck in her head. And she started murmuring things about best friendships and best friends again and again. A thing that Nick found very, _very_ strange.

"Okay, calm down Mi," Miley stopped embarrassed at her ridiculous speech. "What's up with all this things of the _best friendship?_"

"Hmm…Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I'm to have a guy like you as my best friend. I have never said it before but I'm so thankful for you, Nick. And I never want to loose you. Because you are the most especial person to me, and you really mean a lot Nick Jonas." Nick smiled and hugged her like if that was the last time in his life to hug the girl.

"I'm the lucky one here, Miles. Because I have never meet a girl like you before, and I don't want to loose you either. No matter what happens I'll always be here for you, because I love you, Mi" He added the last part hoping that she would take it like an _I love you _from best friend to best friend, no something more.

But, Miley smiling like the happiest girl on earth at his short but full of meaning speech, she hoped that that his '_I love you'_ would mean something more in the future. But now she was sure that he said it like friends.

"I love you too, Nicky, and I always will."

A smile was pasted in both of their faces as they said those things to each other. Because secretly Miley hoped that Nick would take her _I love you_ in a friendly way but when she said it, she meant it like something more. And so did Nick. But the other person didn't know that. And that was what really was hurting.

* * *

**Review please :) I'm already writing the 4th part. But i'll wait untill i get a little more reviews.. :)**


	4. The Movie

**Hi!, well this is a longer chapter :) Hope you like it. I wrote it like 3 times because I didn't like the way the story was going the first and second time that i wrote it**. **Well i said they were 14 years old and that they met when they were 12. I'm going to change the age. They are going to be 16 and they met with 14 ok? Do you prefer it? Or you prefer them with 14? Tell me! ;)  
So here's the chapter... :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Nick was walking side to side in front of the door of Miley's room.

She was inside changing; they were to go out to the cinema with Joe, Nick's brother. He was one year older than them and was dating Demi. She was Miley's best friend _girl._

They four formed a great team, they were so close and they hung out always together. Though there were more people in their group of friends from school.

"Miley! Joe is picking us in less than 10 minutes!" Nick told Miley.

"Wait, I need to put on my make up!" She replied.

"You, don't need it, Miles, you are beautiful yourself." He told her in the other side of the door smiling.

"Ha-ha Nick, good joke but I don't get it." She smiled too and two minutes later the door opened showing a radiant and smiling Miley wearing black skinny jeans and a nice red top matching with her high heels. And Nick couldn't help but stare at her like the most valuable diamond in the world.

"Uhm…too much heels?" Miley asked wondering why he was looking at her that way.

He didn't answer; Nick couldn't handle not to look at her. She was so beautiful and she obeyed Nick to not to wear make up, so she was only wearing lip gloss and mascara.

"Because, if you think that heels are too much, I can always change them, I have some cute red shoes that would match perfectly with my…" She continued speaking but Nick was only focused on her, and her amazing, amazing blue eyes. Oh, not to forget her beautiful, beautiful, wavy hair styled loose and in front of her shoulders.

"No...I…you…uh…you…" Nick couldn't even speak. He was breathless, he has never seen someone as beautiful as Miley, but today she was even prettier.

"What Nick? You don't like the shoes?" She was only thinking again and again about her shoe's election for that night.

"No…Miles…it's not that" She wondered what he was trying to say, she looked ugly? She was really worried.

"And then, what is it? Come on Nick, if I look ugly just tell me. I'll change my outfit." Nick chuckled when the word _ugly_ came from her lips. If she only knew how beautiful was…

"Hmm…Miley, you know that I told you, that you are beautiful, right?" Miley nodded, in fact he said it every day, but then it hit her, was he saying that she didn't look pretty anymore?

"What do you mean…You think I'm not pretty anymore?"

He laughed hysterically, 'what!?' she thought 'oh my God he's laughing at me!'

"Well, I'm going to change, then" Nick's laugh hurt her, because she didn't know that he was laughing because she said that he think she's not pretty anymore.

She opened the door again and Nick grabbed her arm not letting her go and making her turns around to look at him. But she could fell tears coming from her eyes and looked at the floor. Nick raised her chin, making her finally look at him.

"Miles don't cry…" He didn't understand why she was crying.

"I don't think you're not pretty anymore, God Miley, how could I ever think that? You are the most beautiful girl on the planet" Miley's heart melted and she smiled at him.

"Really?" He nodded smiling back.

"Yeah Mi, and today you look even more beautiful if this is possible" He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tighly.

She smiled again, 'Nick thinks I'm the most beautiful girl on planet' she repeated his words again and again.

"You look amazing too Nick, and you are the most handsome boy on the planet" Now was the turn of his heart to melt. And he smiled hugging her again; 'Miley thinks I'm the most handsome guy on the planet' he repeated her words again and again.

"Well, I think that we should go downstairs, Joe's probably waiting outside already" Miley said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, come on." Nick smiled at the contact of their hands together, to hold hands was natural for them.

"Daddy, we are going to the cinema with Joe and Dems, okay?"

"Okay, Miles, have fun guys. And take care of my girl Nick" He smiled and Nick nodded smiling too.

"Yeah, sir...I mean Billy" Miley told him not to call her dad sir. "You know I always take care of her" Billy nodded and smiled at the couple _of best friends_. Billy knew that those guys loved each other, in fact everyone knew it.

Like she had said, Demi and Joe were already outside waiting for them.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Demi asked when Nick and Miley were inside the car.

"Yeah" They simply said, and Miley gave Demi _THE_ smile. The smile that meant Nick said something lovely to her. And now it was the case.

Demi knew about Miley's feelings towards Nick, and Joe knew about his towards Miley. But they didn't tell each other, they knew how to keep _big_ secrets.

Nick and Joe were talking about their things and so did Miley and Demi. The way to the cinema passed quickly to everyone.

Now, it was time to choose the movie.

"I suggest seeing that one about that war where…" Joe started explaining a new movie about wars and things but the girls weren't in the mood to last three hours watching a movie they aren't going to enjoy.

Nick certainly was in Miley's side, and Joe was pissed at him for not supporting his own brother. But then they found the perfect movie and Joe was happy again.

Soon, they were sitting on the cinemas' armchairs. Miley and Demi were together and the boys were sitting next to their correspondent girl.

The movie started, it was about a boy and a girl, and they were best friends. But their feelings change and they love each other, but they don't want to risk their friendship so they hide the feelings and act like nothing have changed. _Great_.

Miley was starting to get a little bit paranoid, were they really watching this? But she calmed down when the rest of the plot was clearer. Ok, so there were that guys who apparently loved each other, and they were warriors too. The world was attacked by aliens so they had to save it from the invasion.

The movie was okay, Miley thought. It was about love, a thing that couldn't be absent on the perfect movie to Miley and Demi, and also it was action, a thing the boys liked.

One time, when the aliens appear they kill a human. Okay, the scene wasn't so scary. Miley was okay. But then suddenly it appears the face from the dead man all white and bloody.

Miley jumped of her seat screaming and unconsciously she rested her head on Nick's chest, hugging him tightly and searching for his strong arms to protect her from the fright. Nick did it without protesting, he didn't want Miley to be scared.

"It's okay Miles, the dead is not here anymore" Nick told her things like that just to calm her. But he didn't want her to remove herself from his embrace. It felt good to have her in his arms, so good.

Soon, the war ended and it was time to focus on the relationship of the protagonist. The movie was a happy story now but Miley was still rested on him.

"Aww…" the viewers said when the lovers said their true feelings to each other. Oh surprise! They were mutual feelings, who'd think that?

Miley looked up to see Nick, and Nick was looking at her on the same moment. They smiled at each other, and then they both looked at the screen. The couple was kissing. They looked at each other. Then they looked at Joe and Demi, they were kissing too. And so did the couple next to Nick and every couple of the room.

And the funny thing is that they were kissing in the same way that the couple of the movie. The boy with one hand caressing the girl's cheek, and the girl with her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Oh, come on, this is a movie not a kiss tutorial!' Miley thought to herself. But then Nick started laughing, because he noticed it too.

But he also wanted to cry because every boy in the room was able to kiss and hold the girl whom they were in love with… every boy _except him._

_

* * *

_

**Review, please :) It takes hours to write a chapter and only seconds to write a review. And it makes the person who wrote the chapter very happy ;D & ****Thanks so much for reading it! :)**


	5. She came back

**Heyy! :) Well here's another chapter, im sorry for not updating before :( This chapter is short, chapter 6 will be longer :) Hope you like it!  
I also wanna ask you to check my yt channel :) /fanmiileycyrus & subscribe if you want ;) **

* * *

The rest of the night went like always. They had so much fun, like always. They were happy to be together, like always. And they hated not to be _together_, together, like Joe and Demi.

Neither Nick nor Miley said anything more about the awkwardness that reigned in the cinema when everyone was kissing.

"I had a lot of fun guys" Miley said while getting off the car "See you on Monday at school"

"See you, Miles, sleep well" Joe said smiling warmly.

"Bye Milez, see you tomorrow" Demi said smiling as well.

"I'll walk you in, Mi" Nick said like the gentleman he is, holding her hand and walking to the front door.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Nick said smiling at her and turned around about to leave.

"Wait!" Miley said grabbing his arm, and then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both smiled at the contact and butterflies started to fly on both of their stomachs.

"Good night, Nick"

"Good night Miles"

They smiled at each other and with that he turned around walking towards the car but not without turning around one more time to see Miley still smiling.

THE NEXT MORING AT SCHOOL

Nick, Miley, Joe and Demi were on the cafeteria, it was lunch time.

Everything went as normal until…

"NICKYYYYY!!" A shrilly girl's voice made shut all the students from their talk.

Nick was stuck on his chair not wanting to turn around and she the owner of the voice.

"Hey, dude, looks like someone is back" Joe whispered to his brother.

"Great." He could only answer, _she_ had to come back just when he was about to tell his true feelings towards Miley. And now that idea of telling it to her was far from his head, cause he knew what would happen if she and Miley would go out with _her _being near. And he didn't want Miley to get hurt. "Damn it" thought Nick, "Why now!?"

Miley on the other side of the table gave Demi a look. The black haired girl sighed knowing what was about to happen. She knew more than Miley about _her_ and she knew what kind of horrible things she could do, to get every thing she wanted.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


End file.
